unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are four natures each having a separate conscience. They are astronomically powerful, and unable to die by any means. They take human form during the Apocalypse. They portray heralds of the Apocalypse, and are bearers of chaos. They are ultimately are triggered by Lucifer's release from Hell. But they were very-much present even before Lucifer's release, just probably not physically. They are respectively known as: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The Horsemen are neither angels nor demons, but rather a separate kind of being that cannot be destroyed. Each possesses a special ring that allows them to channel and focus their powers (without which they are greatly hindered), and each, as tradition dictates from the Book of Revelation, travels in a car of their choice bearing the color of horse each is said to ride in the Bible (their choice of cars over horses being a sign that they have "gotten with the times"). The Horsemen are neither deity nor angel nor are they on either side, Heaven or Hell, but rather they are ultimately loyal to one another and their jobs for which they were created. Powers & Abilities The Horsemen are powerful beings. They embody war, famine, plague, and death. They are certainly superior to humans in terms of supernatural power. *'Immortality' - The Horsemen cannot be killed. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - The Horsemen possess beyond-human knowledge. *'Flight' - Their horses are seen to fly through the sky. *'Superhuman Strength' - The Horsemen are physically stronger than humans. *Superhuman Senses - The 5 senses of the Horsemen are atleast 10 times finer than that of humans. *'Healing Factor' - They heal from all physical wounds and loss of bodily tissue in seconds. *'Shapeshifting' - They can take on the form of any human. *'Telepathy' - The Horsemen can see into the minds of men and know their thoughts. *'Resurrection' - They can raise the dead either as fully alive or as undead zombies. *'Possession' - They can take on human vessels. *'Atmokinesis' - Their presence brings thunderstorms, rain, winds, and tsunamis. They can calm the weather at will. *'Aerokinesis' - They can influence the flow of the wind and air. *'Soul Consumption' - They can consume the souls of humans. *'Exorcism' - They can force demons out of their vessels. *'Perception Alteration' - They can tweek a person's visual perception to make them see what they want him or her to see. *'Animal Control' - They have control over flies and other plagues. *'Biokinesis' - The Horsemen can bring plaugues and infect mortals with diseases just by being in their presence or by touching them. *'Thermokinesis' - They can heighten or lower the temperature on any given object or environment. *'Teleportation' - They can appear and disappear at will. *'Soul Reading' - They can see into the soul of a person or being. They all have special powers which their own ring gives them, varying on the Horseman. War War, also known as the Red Horseman, wears a pure gold ring that enables him to channel his ability to create conflict where none existed previously, which is his contribution to the Apocalypse. War travels in a red Mustang which represents his red steed. Famine Famine, also known as the Black Horseman, wears a sliver ring that enables him to focus his core ability, which is affecting his victim’s inner urges, desires, and needs, which causes them to go insane for what they crave, to further the Apocalypse. Famine travels in a black Cadillac Escalade. Pestilence Pestilence, the third Horseman to appear, wears a ring with a green emerald that helps him to manipulate infections, infestations, sickness and other deadly diseases, all of which is essential in advancing the Apocalypse. Pestilence travels in a green Hornet Wagon. He is occasionally accompanied by a swarm of flies. Death Death, also known as the Pale Horseman, is affiliated with Famine, War and Pestilence, although he is far more powerful than them. Death wears a ring with a white stone; unlike his brothers, Death's powers do not come from his ring. Death can kill by creating massive storms, tsunamis and hurricanes, or by using a simple gesture. Death can also resurrect dead people. Death has been kept restrained and the last time Death was free the great flood was ravaging the world. Category:Supernatural